


Wrapped Up

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should go get coffee or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 18: Scarf

One thing Blaine has learned so far in the short time they've been together: being Kurt's boyfriend is the best thing ever. Another thing he has learned: he never knows which of the many wonderful things Kurt does all the time is going to completely overwhelm him in the very best way possible.

They see each other at school every day, and holding hands and sharing shy little kisses and sitting with their sides pressed together during Warbler practice is incredibly awesome. But weekends are really _their_ time, the time when they get to explore and enjoy and figure out this new, amazing thing between them.

It's Blaine's turn to drive to Lima this Saturday, so he gets up early, packs his school stuff because spending entire days together means they have to squeeze homework somewhere into their days, and texts Kurt that he's on his way.

He really does love their weekends together, sings along to his playlist as he drives and just looks forward to being with Kurt again, seeing him, hearing his voice, just being close to him, god he can't remember a time in his life when he had been this _happy_. As long as he gets to spend time with Kurt his life is just _beautiful_.

Blaine is fifteen minutes early and still Kurt is already opening the front door as Blaine gets out of the car, and he hurries inside and into his boyfriend's arms, letting Kurt hug him so tight, finally, _finally_ surrounded again by his warmth and his Kurt-scent and just … _him_. Everything about him. He stuffs his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and squeezes his eyes shut and _smiles_ , heart hammering against his ribcage hard. He _loves_ weekends.

**

They get the homework out of the way first thing, Blaine spread out on his stomach on Kurt's floor and Kurt sitting on his bed, and it takes longer than it would have had they done it on their own. Because every now and then they have to stop to look at each other, to smile, to just enjoy the fact that they're both here. Not just best friends anymore, but boyfriends. Blaine doesn't know if he'll ever actually get over that fact.

He's not just Kurt's _friend_ anymore. He's _Kurt's_. And even if he hadn't always known it, he now finds that that's pretty much all he has ever wanted to be.

Once everything school-related is out of the way they get coffee from the kitchen and just end up talking, something that's been easy for them from the minute they met and sometimes Blaine could really kick himself that he didn't figure it out sooner, what Kurt really meant to him.

Talking then leads to cuddling which then leads to kissing and soon they're sitting on the couch in Kurt's living room, Blaine half in Kurt's lap with Kurt's arms securely wrapped around him, toe-curling kisses leading to shy making out and Blaine can't stop pressing in closer, hands stroking the soft material of Kurt's sweater. No matter how close he gets to Kurt, there's an ache that never quite goes away, a need for him that takes his breath away.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers in between kisses, and Blaine can hear the smile in his voice before he feels it on his lips.

“I like Saturdays,” Blaine states, and laughs.

“I feel like we should … I don't know, do something at some point though, don't you think?” Kurt asks.

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's, sighs. “What do you mean?”

“We should go get coffee or something.”

“You have coffee at your house.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I know. And we could do that. Or we could spend the entire Saturday sitting here while your family is out of the house and do nothing. I'm enjoying it quite a bit, actually.”

Kurt pokes him in the ribs, chuckles softly. “Then how about you keep sitting here and I go out and find myself a less lazy boyfriend?”

Blaine whines, wraps his arms around Kurt and clings as tightly as he dares. “Nooooo. I didn't mean it. I want to go out. Besides, you're not allowed to find another boyfriend.”

“Why not?”

“Because it'll make me cry,” he says, lifts his head to show Kurt the saddest face he can manage.

“Aww.” Kurt leans in and kisses the tip of his nose. “Don't cry, you're totally safe. You know how picky I am about my accessories, do you know how long it took me to find a boyfriend who goes with most of my shirts? You have nothing to worry about.”

“That is very reassuring,” Blaine says, placing a hand over his heart. “You do know how to make a guy feel special.”

“I mean, I haven't seen next season's boyfriends yet, but if all else fails I can always just put a new bow tie on you -”

“I'm pretty timeless,” Blaine agrees. “Definitely.”

“Hmm.” Kurt's smile is small and a little shy and there's a faint blush rising on his cheeks as he answers. “You really are.”

They do decide to go out after all; the Lima Bean isn't far and Blaine kind of feels like walking, as does Kurt.

He's putting on his jacket by the door when Kurt throws a look out the window. “Is it cold?”

“What?”

“It looks kind of cold. I haven't been outside yet today, but you have. Is it cold?”

“Oh.” Blaine shrugs. “A little. Not too bad. A perfect spring day, I'd say.”

“Wait here,” Kurt tells him, and sprints up the stairs.

Blaine looks out of the window and waits; it really does look a bit windy outside but he had been in a bit of a hurry earlier and hadn't really paid too much attention to the weather -

“Here -” Kurt says, coming down the stairs again, bundled up in his spring jacket and a scarf. In his hands, he holds a second scarf that he's holding out to Blaine.

Blaine looks at him, doesn't understand. “What?”

“Take this,” Kurt says, still holding out the scarf to him with one hand while looking around, clearly distracted. “Have you seen my phone?”

“Um.” Blaine says. “What?”

Kurt sighs loudly. “Blaine, take the scarf, it's windy outside and your neck will get cold, and seriously, where did I put my phone? Can you call me real quick so I can hear it ring?”

Blaine blinks, hesitates, looking from Kurt's outstretched hand to his face and back again, not sure what to do.

The thing is, he knows Kurt. He has spent so much time with Kurt. Entire afternoons and weekends in his room together before they were ever even boyfriends; he's listened to him and watched him and learned about him and now this most wonderful boy he has ever met is standing there wanting Blaine to wear one of his scarves. And yes, Blaine _knows_ Kurt.

“I -” he starts, and Kurt rolls his eyes, obviously impatient and not understanding why Blaine is being so weird right now.

“Blaine, would you just – oh for crying out loud, just come here, let me -” he steps very close to Blaine, slings the scarf around his neck and ties it, arranges it until he's satisfied, then turns back around to continue the search for his phone. “I'm sure I had it in my hand when I came out of the living room -”

...And Blaine just stands stunned with one of his boyfriend's scarves securely around his neck and his heart beating too fast; he _knows_ Kurt.

None of Kurt's clothes are picked randomly, Kurt is very aware of what he wears, the way he dresses himself, every little piece carefully selected. His clothes are important, he puts thought into them, he takes _care_ of them. And while that is true for all of his clothes, Blaine has seen the way Kurt treats his scarves.

He hasn't been able to figure out the system by which they are arranged in his closet, but he's aware that there is a system and that it's complicated. He's watched Kurt sort through them. Watched him touch them with reverent fingers, watched him freak out that time Finn borrowed one because he had misplaced all of his own.

Kurt loves his scarves.

And now Blaine is wearing one of them because Kurt put it on him, and it's not any old scarf, Blaine recognizes Burberry when he sees it. And Kurt wrapped it around his neck like it was nothing, just stepped right up to him and put it on him and was annoyed that Blaine didn't just _figure out that he wanted him to wear it_ in the first place.

Kurt just practically forced one of his most prized possessions on Blaine because he worried about Blaine's neck getting cold and Blaine stands in the middle of the entryway and feels his eyes sting and he has no idea how he's supposed to contain all these emotions flooding his chest; has anyone ever had a sweeter, more caring, more wonderful boyfriend, ever?

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, frowning, the phone he has apparently found clutched securely in one hand. “Your eyes are a little red.”

“I'm fine,” Blaine says, surprised by how steady his voice comes out.

“Are you sure? We can just stay in instead -”

“No.” Blaine walks up to him, raises up to kiss his lips, long and gentle and so, so grateful. “I want to go out. With you.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, looking at Blaine like he's trying to figure him out. “You'd tell me if you weren't feeling well, right?”

“Of course,” Blaine says. “But honestly, I have never felt better.”

Kurt nods and kisses him again and, obviously convinced now, opens the door for them, lets Blaine go through first.

The wind outside is cold, but Blaine huddles the lower half of his face down into the scarf, and he can't stop smiling. The fabric, that same fabric that has touched Kurt's pale, beautiful skin, is soft against his neck, and it smells like Kurt, and Blaine feels warm and cared for and so overwhelmingly happy.

“Hey,” Kurt says, walking close enough on the narrow sidewalk that their arms are brushing together. “After braving this kind of weather, we will definitely have earned ourselves some hot chocolate and a movie once we're back home, wouldn't you agree?”

Blaine bumps their shoulders together and grins and bounces a little. “Yeah. Absolutely. I agree.”

Watching a movie means cuddling and more making out. He'll never say no to any of that. Safe and warm and cuddled up with his boyfriend – he can't think of a better way to spend an afternoon.


End file.
